Can Love Ever Exist?
by Captian Amy Eros
Summary: This story is about two pirates that will never have a change at love but yet their is a chance and the past of one of them comes back to hunt them. Jack does learn a lesson about women. also i would like to add I had some edit my grammer so please R
1. Chapter 1

**Can Love Ever Exist?**

**Summary**: Have you ever thought about whom Captain Jack Sparrow ever loved? Well this is that kind of story. It begins when Jack meets a young woman named Captain Amy Eros. They don't get along that well, but they will; if they plan to stay alive.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the movie, but the ones I made up. That would be Amy and her crew and the enemy and his crew and David, Ana Maria's boyfriend.

**Author comments**: Here it is; I hope you enjoy and please don't kill the author.

Chapter 1 **Meeting**

The sun was beginning to rise and he could see the sea sparkle in the morning light. He was thinking what the day would bring out here in the glorious sea. He had always thought that the sea was his home. Once again he looked toward the sun and he saw a dolphin jump up into the sun light with water sparkling around it. Then everything was still until he heard his name called.

"Captain" Ana Maria and Gibbs yelled. '!#$ I just lost my train of thought' Jack was thinking until Ana Maria said "Captain is ye there?"

"Yes luv, what the hell is it?" Jack yelled.

"There is a white ship coming toward us, sir" Hawkeye yelled from the crows nest.

"That would be Captain Eros' ship," Gibbs said to Jack.

"Get ready for battle because Captain Eros leaves no one alive, and lower the anchor," said their captain.

They started loading the canons; getting guns and swords ready for the worst pirate enemy that was around. Jack was at the helm waiting for the most dangerous pirate to come and kill them. Ana Maria came up to Jack and said, "Jack, I hope we can beat these guys, I want to go to Tortuga and find David."

"I know ye miss him, but be ready; anything could happen." he said.

Just as Jack was about to say something, the white ship was next to the Black Pearl. A board was placed between the two ships. Half of the men came over the board. Jack came forth and asked, "Which one of ye is Captain Eros?"

"That would be me," a woman's voice answered as she passed by her men, "and my name is Captain Amy Eros to ye Sparrow."

"It is Captain Sparrow to Ms. Amy Eros," Jack said.

Amy starts to walk toward Jack for some odd reason. That is when Jack's men stood in her path and she had to stop or be attacked by the men. Jack said that it was all right for this woman to pass. He was thinking that he could convince her to have mercy on them, but he knew that would never happen. She continued to walk toward him and when she reached him she made a quick move and pulled out her gun.

She aimed at his head and said, "Give up or I will kill ye!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Can Love Ever Exist?**

**Summary**: Have you ever thought about whom Captain Jack Sparrow ever loved? Well this is that kind of story. It begins when Jack meet a young woman named Captain Amy Eros. They don't get along that well, but they will; if they plan to stay alive.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the movie but the ones I made up. That would be Amy and her crew and the enemy and his crew and David, Ana Maria's boyfriend.

**Author comments**: Have fun Reading.

Chapter 2 **the eunuch with eye questions**

As Jack's men were trying to think of a way to get Jack free, Amy's men captured them. They had their guns and swords taken away from them. They had to be tied down so they would not interfere with their captain's business.

"Why would I ever give up to the like of ye, whore," Jack said.

"Well, it looks like I will have to kill you Jacky me boy," Amy said.

"Please, don't kill the captain," Ana Maria said.

"You stay out of this Ana; I don't think David would forgive me if ye got hurt" Jack said with concern in his voice.

"Well, well, well look at this boys," Amy said as she pointed her gun at Ana, "he cares for her when she is in love with someone else."

"Well, I do care for all of me men," Jack replied.

"He is a bloody eunuch!" some of Amy's men yell. "That is the truth."

"I'm not a bloody eunuch!" Jack coughed out.

At that time Amy again had her pistol on Jack's head and he did not know whether she was about to pull the trigger. She looked in to Jack's chocolate brown eyes and she could see love in his eyes. Why did she see love in his eyes when he is captain of one of the most feared pirates' ship beside hers? Jack looked in at her eyes, they turned red from pink. Then they turned brown for some old reason.

"What is up with your eyes?" Jack asked.

"Well, that is a good question," Amy said, "when my eyes are red I am mad, pink happy, blue sad, green calm, and black pissed off. So, that means you know how I feel unless if they are white."

"What does white mean and how do your eyes do that?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, a little whore put a spell on me, and you know the rest," Amy answered, "Why the hell am I telling you this."

"One more question," Ana Maria asked, "What is your true eye color?"

"I say they are brown because that is the color I see," Jack said.

At that point Amy was scared to kill him. She knew that the man who saw brown for her eye color would be the one she would fall in love with. She didn't want to believe it. So she made herself think at he was the enemy.

"Shut up," Amy said, "I am sick and tired of answering your dumb questions. If anyone of you says a thing unless spoken to I will have you killed. Do you hear me?"

"Yes!" Jack and all his men shouted in fear. They knew not to mess with her because she would give the orders to kill them.

(A/N the white means she is feeling nothing toward anyone and she is very dangerous she will kill anyone in her path. She has killed 25 people when she was like that. She let one live because she was in love.) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Can Love Ever Exist?**

**Summary**: Have you ever thought about whom Captain Jack Sparrow ever loved? Well this is that kind of story. It begins when Jack meet a young woman named Captain Amy Eros. They don't get along that well, but they will; if they plan to stay alive.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the movie but the ones I made up. That would be Amy and her crew and the enemy and his crew and David, Ana Maria's boyfriend.

**Author comments**: I do hope this chapter works for you guys.

Chapter 3 **Oops! **

Amy shouted to her men, "Put all of Sparrow's men in the brig and tie up Captain Egghead in my cabin."

As Jack's men were placed in the brig, Amy went to her cabin were Jack was tied up. Her eyes turned to pink and she did not know it but Jack did. He thought this would be a good way to get her to be weak. That is when he would strike. Amy walked up to Jack and saw a smirk on his face. At that point she knew to be careful because Jack was up to something.

"You are looking beautiful today, luv," Jack said.

Amy bent down and she was close to Jack's face. Amy suddenly felt Jack's lips upon her own. She could feel him wanting to deepen the kiss. So the kiss went from a plain kiss to the most passionate kiss ever seen by mankind. They parted, gasping for air; looking into each other's eyes, looking for a sign that the kiss meant something to them, that the kiss would symbolize love in their eyes.

Amy slowly stood up; she placed her hand on her lips to recap on what just happened between the two. She looks at Jack to see a smirk on his face. She grabs him by the shirt and was about to punch him in the face when a smirk appeared on her face.

"Mark, Tom, and Lucas get in here and take this piece of crap out of my room," yell Captain Eros. So the three guys came in and held Jack while wait for the captain to give them more orders. "Tie him to the mast," Amy said, "also bring his men out to watch their captain be beat by a woman. This is going to be a lot of fun beating up a man who is so weak compared to me."

Amy walked out to see Jack tied to the mast and his men bound by their hands. She walked toward the mast to see the look of terror in Jack's eyes. In the back of her mind she knew that this was not a good idea to hurt him. So, she is going to embarrass him so much that he will wish that he would had never crossed her path.


	4. Chapter 4

**Can Love Ever Exist?**

**Summary**: Have you ever thought about whom Captain Jack Sparrow ever loved? Well this is that kind of story. It begins when Jack meet a young woman named Captain Amy Eros. They don't get along that well, but they will; if they plan to stay alive.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the movie but the ones I made up. That would be Amy and her crew and the enemy and his crew and David, Ana Maria's boyfriend.

**Author comments**: This chapter is my favorite. Poor Jack.

Chapter 4 **He does have the Potential**

Amy had an idea that would make Jack feel as if he would fit in the eunuch world. She ran back into her cabin looking for a dress. (I got this idea from a conversation with someone how she would do the same thing to Jack.) She found a red dress in her closet, along with some makeup. She walks out of her cabin with the thing in her arms and with one of the world's biggest smirks on her face. She walks toward the mast and place her things on the floor.

"James, Mark untie him from the mast and make sure he does not get away from you. I don't want to kill him if he tries anything stupid," Amy said. Mark and James untie Jack from the mast holding by the arms so he would not escape from their captain. They looked at their captain's eyes and they were pink. That was weird to them because they never had seen their captain's eyes pink. It was a rare thing to see. "Bring him here and let him go; he can walk on his own," Amy said pulled out her cutlass pointing it at Jack. "Come here Jack, I have something for you."

He walked toward her slowly thinking he was going to be ok and then an idea came to his mind. This is the time for him to jump on her and take her as his prisoner. This would not fail; he was going to give it a shot. He stopped two feet away from her. She had a smirk on her face; she was waiting for him to strike her because she had an idea what he was going to do.

He took one step forward and jumped at her. She saw him coming and slowly moved aside to allow him to fall to the floor. His swung his right leg at her feet causing her to fall and lose her sword. He picked up the sword and pointed it at her.

"I think you might want to give up, luv," he said, "you won't win because I am Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I don't think so Sparrow," Amy said, "I am not one of those guys who gives up so easily."

"Very while, prepare to die," Jack said, "and tell your men to untie all me men or you will die."

"I can't do that because if I die then all my men will shoot you," Amy said while pulling out her pistol and pointing it at Jack.

"Oh !#$," he said with dropping the sword upon the ground.

Amy stands up and grabs her sword and places it away while keeping the pistol on Jack. Then she slowly back away from Jack and find the red dress and the makeup she placed on the floor early. She throws the dress at Jack with a hoping her men would understand why. "Put it on now Jack," Amy said, "right here in front of us all."

"No, I would rather die than put it on," he said without hesitation.

"Well that can be arranged," she said ready to fire the gun.

"Umm…. well…ok I will I don't want to dead up in Davy Jones' locker." he said. He started to take off his shirt revealing a muscular chest. You could see the scars he had gotten from his previous encounters. His tattoo of a sparrow over the sunrise on his right arm was easy to see. The one thing that sticks out was the P that all pirates got from the brush of the East India Company. He reached for this belt and unbuckled it and let it fall to the ground.

His pants fell as well. He took the dress and placed it over his head and let it fall to it full length. The dress showed hairy legs and chest that needed to be shaved at once.

"James, Mark tie him back to the mast so he can get his makeup put on and truly look like the lady he is," Amy said. James and Mark did as they were told. They tied Jack to the mast tight so he would not squirm when their captain put on the makeup. Amy watched her men do this she placed her gun away. She started to walk to Jack along the way she picked up her makeup. She reached and looks at James and Mark to hold his face so it would not mess up the makeup. She took out the red lipstick and applied it to his lip. She took out the blush and applied to his cheeks. The last thing she pulled out was the powder and applied it to his face. She slowly backs away from Jack as do James and Mark; Amy starts to laugh along with her men. She falls on to the floor and her makeup end up next to her spread out. She held her stomach, as she laughed so hard. All her men were laughing but not as hard as their captain.

"I did it," she says standing and laughing, "I make the infamous Jack Sparrow a pretty woman." Jack was so mortified that he was going to kill her for this. All of Jack's men wanted to laugh but they could not because Jack would have their heads.

A/N that is the end of this chapter please Read and Review. I know you want the love, but that is coming up in the next couple of chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Can Love Ever Exist?**

**Summary**: Have you ever thought about whom Captain Jack Sparrow ever loved? Well this is that kind of story. It begins when Jack meet a young woman named Captain Amy Eros. They don't get along that well, but they will; if they plan to stay alive.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the movie but the ones I made up. That would be Amy and her crew and the enemy and his crew and David, Ana Maria's boyfriend.

**Author comments**: This is not a Chapter, this is Amy life and it is not pretty.

Amy was born in Port Royal in a rich family. Her father and mother were well respected in Port Royal. Her father survived in the navy before he ever married her mother. Her mother is the sister of Commodore Norrington and she was to call him uncle or her father would always hit her when they would leave his house. She had a younger brother and he was the only one she loved in her family. Her brother was 5 years younger than her and her father never hit him because he wanted a son more than a daughter.

When she was the age of 15, her father and mother wanted her out of the family so that her brother could have a normal life without his sister. So her parents took her to a slave auction and she thought they were going to buy a slave, but she was wrong. She was part of the slave auction and no one knew that she was part of the family. She had to be branded like the rest of the slaves. It was a two S's that were cross one another one the right arm. She was sold to Captain Eugene Terror, captain of The Dead Red that was sailing to India. She was going to be his whore; well that was what he thought. She was not the only person who was a slave aboard his ship there was Ana Maria (First Mate on the Pearl). The one person she hates and thanks Lisa, the whore who put a spell on Amy one of her ex friends and the other whore that was on the ship for the captain's pleasure. Each time the captain wanted some fun time with Amy she would always kick him. This went on for one year until he was sick and tired of her attitude that he made her work with Ana Maria. This is how they came to become friends. They worked in the gallery making food for all the pig eating men. Lisa on the other hand grew to hate her and Ana Maria because they were able to get out of his reach. Lisa was able to cast spells and was able to see the future.

One day Lisa had an idea that would hurt Amy so much that she might die. She was going to cast a spell on Amy that would cause her lungs to stop breathing and would kill her instantly. Lisa hated that Amy got off and she still had to be the captain's whore. She was going to cast the spell on Amy when she and her were alone. That night when Amy was cleaning the gallery and Ana Maria was cleaning the deck. This was the moment Lisa was waiting for when she could finally kill Amy. Lisa walked in to find Amy was clear the wall and she did not notice her. Lisa walked up behind Amy and said these words "Now stop breathing De La for she must die De La De La. Die."

Amy turned but there was a pain through out her whole body and it caused her fall to the floor unconscious. Lisa though she was dead so she left her body lay. A few hours later Ana Maria found Amy lying on the floor with her rag in her hands. Ana Maria ran to her friend to see if she was all right and she found out the Amy was ok. Amy opens her eyes to see a freaked out look on Ana Maria's face. She said her eyes were red but Amy said to her what are you talking about.

Amy looked into a pan to see her eyes were red. She was so mad at Lisa that she wanted her dead. Amy and Ana went to go find out were the little whore Lisa was. They found here sitting out the deck crying for some reason.

"Lisa what the hell did you do to me," Amy yelled.

"I tried to kill you, but then a vision I had showed you alive and living with some man. You are so happy and Ana you were there to, but in the end of my vision I am killed by you Amy. So why don't you kill me now and then you can escape in a row boat and get ashore. Before you do let me tell you what the colors of your eyes mean. Red is angry, pink is happy, blue is sad, green is calm, black is pissed off, and white is the worst, it's when you have no emotion and you would kill if you are mad enough but when a man that could see your true eye color, he is the man I say you were happy with. Have a good life and now you can please kill me," the crying woman said.

Amy pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Lisa but she could not shoot her after what she just said. Lisa looked at Amy's eyes to see they were green and she understood why Amy had not killed her. Amy and Ana ran for the lifeboat that was hanging over the water waiting for them. Amy look at Lisa to say thanks for the gift and for not screaming that they were running away from Terror. As they sailed to the shore, they heard a yell on the ship.

Back on the ship Terror was yelling at his men to find the two and he asked Lisa to explain herself. She lied by saying they held a gun to her face and if she yelled they would kill her. Terror said why did you yell right when they left. She lied again saying she was in a state of shock and she got off easy but the men were yelled at by Terror.

At the shore the land with ease and said there good-bye to each other as they went their own ways. Ana Maria found herself on the ship with Captain Jack Sparrow. Amy went to India to go find a ship she could sail on with a crew of her own. Then she started her pirate legacy of being the captain that leaves no one a live. She made a stop in Japan to learn a little bit of karate from the best. It took 10 years to learn and in the time her men were tired of waiting, but that was not long when she ended her lesson. So now that brings us up to the present time when Jack became a pretty young man.

A/N Sorry for not updating for almost a year but that was some of Amy's past, more will come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Can Love Ever Exist?**

**Summary**: Have you ever thought about whom Captain Jack Sparrow ever loved? Well this is that kind of story. It begins when Jack meet a young woman named Captain Amy Eros. They don't get along that well, but they will; if they plan to stay alive.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the movie but the ones I made up. That would be Amy and her crew and the enemy and his crew and David, Ana Maria's boyfriend.

**Author comments**: Sorry I never really talked about Amy until the last chapter. Well anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 6: Norringtion is coming

"So Jack you finally got in touch with you feminine side and I say I kind of like it, you do look good as a hairy woman," Amy said laugh.

"Why thank you, Amy. Oh I do love the boots you are wearing, where did you get them," Jack said trying not to feel humiliated but he already was.

"Well I got them from…wait just a minute did you say thank you?" she said confused.

"Why yes I did say 'Thank you' do you have a problem with it," said the tied up man.

"Captain, we have a ship coming on the starboard side, and it appears to be Commodore Norrington's ship," said Eagle's Eye from the look out point.

"Are you sure it is Norrington?" she asked.

"Aye Captain, it is," he said.

She picks up Sparrow's clothes and pulls out her sword and walks over to Jack. She throws the clothes at his feet and then cuts the rope that held him to the mast.

"Go change Sparrow and you and your men are free to go. We're preparing for war because we are going after Norrington. So Jack, please, just go ok," Amy said and watches as her men untied all of their prisoners and gave back the weapons.

"Why are you doing this?" Mark asked and the rest of her men yell, "Yeah!"

"Because I don't want that Norringtion to see Sparrow like that and it would be a disgrace toward all pirates if the navy saw him like that," she said.

Sparrow came back from changing out of the dress and washed of the makeup. He throws the dress of the railing into the sea and walked right up to Amy. "What are you going to do to Norringtion?" Jack said

"Well, I don't know, for you see I am first going to see if he has a few certain people I know and those people I do want dead. Then I don't know I might kill him or throw him and his crew into the brig," she said. At that time Ana Maria walks up to Jack and Amy. She begins to pull out her sword but she stops and notices that Amy was the Amy she know from her time on Terrors ship.

"Oh my, Amy is that really you?" Ana Maria asked.

"You know my name so what? Who are you… Ana Maria," she says hugging her friend, "it's been a long time".

Ana Maria broke the embrace and said, "So tell me why did you become a pirate and a damn good one too".

"I will tell you later for now go with Sparrow and get ready for battle," she said.

Before anyone knew Norrington's ship pulled alongside Amy's ship. Norringtion walked across the plank first, then followed by his men pointing their guns at the pirates.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Can Love Ever Exist?**

**Summary**: Have you ever thought about whom Captain Jack Sparrow ever loved? Well this is that kind of story. It begins when Jack meet a young woman named Captain Amy Eros. They don't get along that well, but they will; if they plan to stay alive.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the movie but the ones I made up. That would be Amy and her crew and the enemy and his crew and David, Ana Maria's boyfriend.

**Author comments**: This chapter is going to be good I think.

Chapter 7: **He's our WHAT…!!!!!!!!!!**

Amy and Jack's men held their guns to the Navy as they pointed theirs. The pirates outnumbered the Navy, but they, the Navy, did not care because they wanted them dead. Norrington pointed his sword at the pirates ready for an attack by them but the pirates did not move for their captain did not say the word. Amy started to walk toward Norrington but Mark, her first mate, stood in her way.

"Are you sure you want the whole crew to know?" he whispered.

"Yes I do, for I have kept this from them a long time and I want him to know what happened to me and you did it. Plus, I want to see how my little brother is doing. Now step aside," Amy said.

So Mark stepped to her left and she continued toward her uncle. She was three feet from him and he pointed his sword at her heart. He looked into her eyes to see they were green (that means she is clam) and was staring right at him.

"Why don't you drop your weapons for you are out numbered by my men and Sparrow's," she said.

"I will never put my sword down until every single pirate here is dead starting with you," he said starting to drive his sword at her, but she stepped to the side before he could kill her.

"You would not kill your own blood would you uncle?" Amy said.

All the men from the navy and the pirates all reacted to the comment she said. Norrington looked like he seen a ghost and as if he was about to cry or just try and kill her.

"You can't be my brother's daughter for she was killed over 11year ago!" he said.

"Didn't they ever let you know the truth uncle? For I am not dead, I was sold into slavery to Terror. If you don't believe me look at this," she said pulling out the locket he gave her on the 15th birthday and showing him the brand mark for being sold into slavery.

Jack, who just stood in the background came walking right up to Amy and said, "Your uncle is Norrington, now that is messed up and you were on Terror ship so that is how you got they way you are?" he said.

"Jack, do you have a problem with him being my uncle, but you know what I would rather call him is dad, for you see my real dad thought I was nothing to him. So he is nothing to me!' Amy said yelling at Jack.

"Speaking of your father Amy, he is aboard my ship along with your mother, and your brother, and his wife," said her uncle.

Mark quickly ran up to his captain to try and calm her down, but it was too late her eyes all ready turned white.

TBC please review and thank you


	8. Chapter 8

**Can Love Ever Exist?**

**Summary**: Have you ever thought about whom Captain Jack Sparrow ever loved? Well this is that kind of story. It begins when Jack meet a young woman named Captain Amy Eros. They don't get along that well, but they will; if they plan to stay alive.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the movie but the ones I made up. That would be Amy and her crew and the enemy and his crew and David, Ana Maria's boyfriend.

**Author comments**: I don't know what to say, but thank you for those who reviewed.

**Chapter 8**: The Meeting of past enemies

Mark hoped he could try and calm her down but he didn't know how to calm her down. For this is the second time Amy's eyes had gone white and when she calmed down, she had killed the man that caused her rage to suffer. He does not want her to kill the very parents that raised her, but then he could let for the fact they sold her into slavery. But he knows that she only wants her father dead for she told him that her mother did not want this for it was their only daughter. Her mother loved her like a mother when her father was not around, but when he would up she had the pretend to hate or else her father would do something horrid to her mother. So he had to try and remind her of her mother's love or she may end up killing her. Mark grabbed her by the wrist to pull her back to talk to her.

"Amy, listen I just want to talk before you do anything you will regret," Mark said still grasping her wrist.

"What the frick do you want?" she said angrily.

He whispered in her ear, "To remind you your mother still loves you please remember that".

Amy said, "Thank you Mark but I am not mad at her for I know the reasons why she did what she did. I am mad at my father for what he did to me and make my mother do what she did. "

"This is all so nice to know you love your mom, but WHY IS EVERY SINGLE MEMBER OF YOUR CREW SCARED OF YOU AMY!" Jack yelled.

"Yes I would like to know why and Amy why are your eyes white" Norrington asked.

"Uh her eyes aren't white, I see brown," Jack said.

"No they are white," said Norrington and Mark at the same time.

"Brown"

"White"

"BRWON"

"WHITE"

"BROWN"

"WHITE"

"BRWON"

"WHITE"

"BROWN"

"WHITE"

"BRWON"

"WHITE"

"BROWN"

"WHITE"

"BRWON"

"WHITE"

"BROWN"

"WHITE"

"ENOUGH YOU THREE BABBLING BAFOONS! They are white Jack, not brown and two why they are white uncle, is I had a spell that was cast upon me a long time ago. Why they are scared Jack, when my temper is high I do unexpected things and I don't care what I do either," Amy said walking away from the three onto the Navy ship.

All soldiers pointed their guns and swords at the pirate woman thinking she was going to attack them. Norrington rushed over to Amy and waved his troops to put their weapons away.

"CAPTAIN!" yell Eagle eyes.

"What is it Eagle eyes,"

"There is a ship coming this way and it looks like…" he said but stopped him self.

"Who's ship is it Eagle," Amy asked impatiently.

"T…T…Terror," he said.

Meanwhile down below on Norrington ship Amy's parents and brother and his wife wanted to know what was going on.

"Garrett please stay in the room, your brother does not want you to get hurt," Fiala said.

"Dad, mother is right we should wait for Uncle James to come back, and Katrina is still sleeping," Tacitus said.

"Would you please not worry it will be ok, and I want to know what ship out next to this one. You stay here and Tacitus you protect your mom and wife," Garrett said as he walked out into the wall hall.

He reached the deck to find all the navy and pirates working together to get ready for battle. He was thinking why on earth would his brother work with the nasty filthy pirates.

Amy was so mad at the thought of Terror coming here and the fact that her father is here as well. She turns around to see her father right on deck.

"Amy, I am coming for you and this time you will not escape me," say the coming Terror.

TBC Please for all the people that read this review I would like to know what you think of my story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Can Love Ever Exist?**

**Summary**: Have you ever thought about whom Captain Jack Sparrow ever loved? Well this is that kind of story. It begins when Jack meet a young woman named Captain Amy Eros. They don't get along that well, but they will; if they plan to stay alive.

**Rated**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from the movie but the ones I made up. That would be Amy and her crew and the enemy and his crew and David, Ana Maria's boyfriend.

**Author comments**: This chapter took away to write but it is finished hey.

**Chapter 9**: Did he just do that?

Norrington saw Garret walking on the deck and see Amy looking even more pissed than she was a few minutes ago. He walks over to his brother wondering why he was out on deck when he clearly said not to.

"Garrett, what are you doing up here, get down below where it is safe. I don't have time to argue because we have to fight one of the most feared pirates here, Terror," James said.

"Thank you James, you answered the question I needed to know. One more thing, why is that pirate's eyes all white and why is he coming this way," he said.

James looks at Amy walking this way and she is ready to kill.

"Garrett that is a woman and she is your daughter Amy. She wants to kill you, but we don't have time if Terror is coming," he said.

"That can't be my daughter, she's said to be dead, well I am gald she is here I want to make it right between us," he said as Amy stopped right in front of him getting ready to pull out her sword. "Amy, my daughter I would like to say is that I am sorry for what I did to you when you were 15. That should have never been I am such a bad father can you forgive me," said her father.

"You are asking me to forgive you after the hell I went through the past 15 years of my life and now you ask. I should just kill you, but I won't because mom and Tacitus need you. If you ever come near me again I will kill you and I will never forgive you for want you did to cause my life to be so screwed up!" Amy said walking back to her ship to bark orders at her men.

James placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to try and comfort him. Garrett turns to his brother with a look of disappoint but yet she could understand why Amy would be mad. So he goes back down below and James turns to bark orders at his men.

The Pearl, the Navy's ship and, the setting Moon (that is the name of Amy's ship I forgot to talk about it earlier. Well anyway back to the story) were ready for Terror and his crew. The three ships decided to form a triangle around the ship and then fire the canons to damage the ship good enough for hand-to-hand combat.

Back on Terror's ship his men were ready for any thing that would come this way. The only thing that mattered was he would get her back for what he had done to him and his crew.

The time of the battle has come as the three ships placed the one ship in the center of their plan. The canons fire from all around, the echo could be heard from far away. Ships were damaged and the blood smell was too strong to miss.

TBC.


End file.
